Some devices, especially electronic devices, generate/bestow heat, in some cases excess and/or wasted heat. This heat must be controlled and dissipated properly to prevent reduced performance and/or premature failures. Therefore, the thermal interaction of any device with its environment is an important design feature to facilitate its proper functionality. Often, the thermal interaction of heat-generating devices is managed by driving a coolant proximate to the devices to draw generated heat away from the devices, in some cases uniformly. However, with current technology it is difficult to cool heat-generating devices that are located at peripheral locations of an article/body/structure, due to difficulty in driving coolant to the peripheral locations. Thus, there exists a need for improved heat transfer devices for affixing to a heat source and facilitating convective, conductive, and/or radiative heat transfer from the heat source.